This Promise Means Everything
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Porque não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe. Não completamente. x BATMAN/FLASH, BRUCE WAYNE/WALLY WEST, tradução x


**Avisos da tradutora:** Tanto Liga da Justiça quanto esta fanfic não me pertencem. Isso é apenas uma tradução, sem fins lucrativos, e eu a dedico à Anne e ao Aldebaran, porque eles gostam tanto deste casal quanto eu. Basicamente, a tradução foi feita para vocês, guys~

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Avisos: <strong>**Relacionamento BoyxBoy. Só alguns beijos. BrucexWally, BatFlash, vocês sabem o resto.**  
><strong><strong>Sumário:<strong>** **Porque não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe. Não completamente.**  
>Dedicatória especial: <strong>Essa fanfic é dedicada à GemiDonnie, para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do Clã BatFlash! Espero que goste^^

**This Promise Means Everything.**

(_Escrita por Jazhyra e traduzida por Hiei-and-shino_)

Bruce se pergunta se Wally tem alguma ideia do quão atraente ele está nesse instante, enquanto apóia suas mãos contra o vidro frio da janela da torre de vigilância, a luz dos monitores iluminando seu rosto; o sorriso mais triste em seus lábios, olhos verdes brilhando com imensa admiração e melancolia. Ele não está usando sua máscara – nunca a usa quando não está em ação – e seu cabelo vermelho está maravilhosamente bagunçado e mal penteado. Batman volta a observar as telas, checando se não há nada de errado ocorrendo no mundo.

Ele sente uma torrente de vento, uma calidez e um o cheiro de um shampoo de essência de manga. Faz uma pequena nota mental para descobrir qual é exatamente. Ele imagina sobre isso; ele consegue criar a imagem de Wally em um supermercado, pegando a primeiro frasco de shampoo que ele encontra. Ou talvez ele fique parado por minutos, checando várias vezes a marca e abrindo todos os frascos para sentir o aroma, e então coloca de novo na prateleira apenas para pegá-lo de novo e sentir o cheiro de novo e –

E ele não consegue imaginar um mundo onde Wally _não está_ demonstrando suas emoções de maneira excessiva para ele. Não consegue imaginar um mundo sem a brisa que não é nada parecido com uma brisa, onde não há um homem que consegue sorrir como uma criança, onde não há ninguém no mundo que _ame_ como Wally ama.

Ou talvez seja mais que ele não _quer _imaginar. Recusa-se. Nega completamente a possibilidade. Ele mentalmente bufa para si mesmo. Não era algo típico dele pensar nos piores resultados de todos os cenários?

Mas ele _não vai_ pensar sobre isso. Ele _não deixará_ isso acontecer. Ele _não irá_ se transformar como _ele_ fez. Os Lordes da Justiça. Ele não irá, ele nunca deixará chegar tão longe.

Há outra brisa e Wally está sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, girando para todos os lados que vai, às vezes girando algumas vezes mais e Bruce sente o cheiro de café e ouve risadas e Wally murmura coisas que não são nem remotamente interessantes e entrega a ele um copo de café e faz tudo isso em um mesmo movimento fluido.

E Bruce não consegue deixar de pensar em quão _vivo_ ele está. Quão lindamente _vivo_ ele está. Ele não consegue imaginar Wally de outra maneira. Ele não deixará a si mesmo ser capaz de imaginar.

Ele irá protegê-lo. De tudo. De todos.

"Isso é tãão chato" Wally reclama e tenta não sorrir.

"É necessário".

Wally sorri alegremente para ele e ri e então se vira de repente, sem razão nenhuma, e Bruce se pergunta como é ser tão aberto, estar tão pronto para ter seu coração esmagado em zilhões de pedaços, ser tão honesto e brilhante e _vivo_. Mas ele não diz uma palavra sobre isso.

"Então… Hã… Que semana cheia nós tivemos, hein?", ele diz, começando a inevitável conversa.

Bruce apenas lhe dá aquele olhar. Ele se lembra do olhar existente no rosto do outro Batman. Aquele nó em sua voz. O desespero enquanto ele gritava 'Flash, Flash!'. O pesar em seus olhos. Suas palavras.

'_Não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe'._

E, honestamente, ele não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com isso, porque _tudo_ era sobre a mamãe e o papai.

Talvez ele esteja começando a entender um pouco ao ver Wally se movimentar nervoso, mas permanecendo teimosamente em sua cadeira. Batman sabe que ele vem falando com todos. Ele sabe que Flash vem fazendo brincadeiras, rindo.

"Eu fiz os outros me prometerem uma coisa, sabe", Wally diz e Bruce quase sorri, sabendo que Wally percebeu que ele não terá uma conversa completa sobre o que ocorrera. Percebeu que Batman não irá falar, que ele não será capaz de dar voz às suas preocupações.

"Que promessa?", Bruce pergunta, mas ele não quer saber disso. Não quer mesmo.

"Você tem de me prometer que, se eu morrer, você não vai ficar daquele jeito", sua voz está completamente séria, agora. Nenhuma leveza, nenhuma vivacidade, mas continua sendo bonita. Deus, ele é tão belo. Uma beleza como uma graça divina.

Bruce fica em silêncio por um tempo e pensa. Pensa em como seria fácil mentir. Como seria fácil isolar-se do mundo todo e dizer 'sim' e acabar com isso. Mas ele se lembra de como foi quando seus pais morreram; como ele se transformou de uma criança mimada de oito anos de idade para _Batman_ e ele sabe.

"Eu não posso lhe prometer isso", ele diz.

Wally o encara, seus olhos cheios de dor, choque, angústia e até mesmo com um pouco de raiva. O quão fácil é ler um homem como ele. O quão bonito ele é, mesmo agora.

"Eu não estou brincando, Bruce. Eu realmente quis dizer isso. Prometa-me", ele está sendo severo, agora. Como se estivesse falando como uma criança.

Ele sente seu coração bater violentamente contra sua caixa torácica e mais uma vez balança a cabeça. Ele não acredita que Wally poderia entender. Ele sabe que ele deveria estar mentindo. É só dizer que sim, só concordar com a cabeça, só sorrir; apenas finja que a conversa está acabada.

Mas… Não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe.

E ele compreende nesse instante. Ele _sabe_ por que o outro Batman disse isso, também. Era um aviso, uma profecia. Essa luta não era mais sobre eles, não _completamente_.

Bruce quer que Wally saiba. Quer dizer a ele, dizer a ele o quão importante ele é, o quanto ele o lembra do por que ele luta. Por pessoas como ele, com sorrisos simples e olhos que dizem tudo. Que tem um amor por _todo mundo_.

"Eu estaria mentindo", e ele soa como um hipócrita quando diz isso.

Wally está de pé, passeando pelo aposento; uma brisa que balança sua capa da direita para a esquerda, como se ele tivesse sido pego por um furacão. Então Wally o segura pelos ombros e gira sua cadeira, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Um movimento simples e sua máscara é retirada de seu rosto. Bruce não o reprime por isso, apenas encara os olhos verdes de volta.

"Bruce. Eles eram _maus_". O quão lindamente desesperado ele parece. Olhos verdes cheios de tristeza. Bruce quer abraçá-lo, abraçá-lo forte e explicar. Talvez chorar. Oh, se ele pelo menos pudesse. Se pelo menos algum dia ele pudesse.

"Eu sei", ele prefere responder.

"Então por quê? _POR_ _QUÊ_?" ele está gritando agora, a pressão em seus ombros aumentando.

Porque se eu te perder eu estarei completamente sozinho. Porque você me lembra do por que eu estou lutando. Porque eu não consigo suportar perdas. Porque eu _não posso_ te perder. Porque não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe.

Porque é sobre você.

"Porque sim", ele responde.

"Ok", e então tenta se recompor, "_essa_ é a mais resposta mais _ridícula_ que eu já recebi de uma pessoa. E, acredite _Bats_, você acabou de perder muito do meu respeito nesse momento. Isso é simplesmente infantil".

"Você não iria entender," ele diz e isso é pior ainda, porque agora Wally está encarando-o cheio de dor, ao invés de raiva. "Mas eu entendo. Eu posso... Ver a _razão_ por trás daquilo".

"Vá se foder, Bruce," ele diz e é infantil e chocante ao mesmo tempo – e é o suficiente para fazê-lo prestar atenção. "Eles estavam _errados_. Eles eram bastardos malditos, fodendo com os nossos ideais. Eles pegaram tudo o que amávamos e enganaram, estupraram, mutilaram! Eles foderam com _tudo_!"

"Porque eles te perderam".

"E eu estou te dizendo que eu não quero que nada daquilo aconteça 'por minha' causa. Por favor Bruce, isso não é uma promessa estúpida de dedo mindinho que estou pedindo. Eu estou realmente falando sério. Isso é sério. Isso é… _Importante_".

Ele permanece em silêncio, observando o jovem despedaçar-se em sua frente. Ele toma um pouco de seu café, apenas para manter-se ocupado. Wally terminara o seu um tempo atrás e agora ele só está encarando-o, olhos verdes decorados com o início de lágrimas.

Ele poderia mentir. Seria fácil. Ele poderia apenas dizer que ele estava certo, que ele o convencera. Mas ele sabe que isso é importante e ele sabe que ele se tornará _exatamente_ aquilo.

"A primeira vez… Que eu perdi pessoas que eu amava…", ele começa sua história, olhando para qualquer coisa, menos aqueles olhos tão verdes. "Eu me tornei _Batman_". Ele não consegue evitar em resfolegar, soltar esse tipo de risada, pequena e sem esperança. Wally aperta ainda mais a pressão nos ombros de Bruce, de modo que começa a doer. Batman sacode a cabeça, engolindo algo parecido com dor e lágrimas. "A segunda vez que eu perder, Wally... Eu me tornarei _aquele Batman_. É... A lógica".

"Não", Flash diz, e é tão... Tão... _Honesto_ que Batman o encara apenas para ver Wally _sorrindo_. O mais triste dos sorrisos, lindo em seu sofrimento. "Não".

Batman não diz uma palavra para respondê-lo. Declarou tudo o que queria transmitir. Não é muito, ele sabe, não é remotamente parecido com uma declaração de amor, mas ainda é a verdade. É sobre _ele_ agora. Sobre seu sorriso, seus olhos verdes, sobre o jeito como os monitores iluminam sua face; sombras dançando sobre ela. É sobre ver seu sorriso no final do dia; é sobre senti-lo passando rapidamente por perto.

Ele o ama e não pode perdê-lo.

"Você está _errado_ Bruce, completamente errado", ele sorri, ri, mas não é nada mais que um tipo desesperado de risada. "Eu me pergunto se você realmente conhece a si mesmo".

Mas ele não conhece. Ele não conhece faz um longo tempo. Ele não sabe mais nem por que ele é Batman, não até que uma versão lunática sua o lembre. Ele lutara essa batalha por tanto tempo que ele se esquecera o por que. Lutando infinitamente, sem saber o por que. Ele tem sido miserável por tanto tempo que acabou virando uma rotina.

E então ele conheceu Wally. Então, que os céus o perdoem, ele se _apaixonou_. Ele quer dizer isso a Flash, mas sabe que nunca o fará. Ao invés disso, ele ouve; ao invés isso, ele se apaixona um pouco mais a cada novo segundo.

Wally descansa uma de suas mãos em cima do coração de Bruce e o mesmo se pergunta se o outro consegue sentir o quão rápido ele está batendo.

"Você não é Batman por causa de seu sofrimento, Bruce. Você é Batman por causa de seu _amor_", ele está sorrindo de novo e é tão lindo que Bruce quer chorar e rir e beijá-lo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele não faz nada. "Por causa desse _amor_ infinito que você tem por Gotham; pelas pessoas que moram lá; por nós; pela Liga; por _todo mundo_. Porque você _ama_ seus pais. A dor é temporária, Bruce, por ela você não estaria lutando até agora. Mas o amor é para sempre".

Ele olha para baixo e pousa sua mão na de Flash, surpreso mais uma vez por quão quente ele é. Ele sente a si mesmo sorrindo delicadamente. Como ele _quer_ que isso possa ser verdade. O quanto ele quer ser essa pessoa; a pessoa que Wally vê quando o encara.

"Você é quem está errado", Bruce responde e é uma justificativa fraca, ele sabe, mas ele está impressionado com o fato de já não ter partido dali.

"Não. Eu não estou", e ele está tão _convencido_, tão _certo_ que Bruce quer acreditar nele. Quer acreditar que ele mesmo é uma boa pessoa; uma pessoa que luta por amor. Como seria bonito se fosse assim. "Agora, prometa-me. Prometa que você não vai ficar totalmente _porra-louca_ quando eu me for".

"Wally..." Bruce começa, mas não consegue terminar sua sentença. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente se levanta e o abraça. Segura-o bem apertado, sentindo seu calor através do Klevar. Enterra seu rosto em seu pescoço. Wally é pego fora de guarda, Batman consegue perceber isso, mas o abraça de volta com a mesma intensidade, com o mesmo desespero.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele não _liga_ se ele é fraco e então as palavras vão embora, tão de repente quanto um relâmpago rasga o céu: "Não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe mais, Wally. Não... _completamente_".

Demora um tempo antes que Wally consiga entender essas palavras; realmente entendê-las e então ele empurra Bruce para longe dele, mas tendo-o a uma braçada de distância, e mais uma vez ele sorri.

"Bruce", sua mão quente desliza pela bochecha de Bruce e ele pensa que não deveria soar tão incredulamente tranqüilizador ter o ruivo _apenas_ chamando seu nome. Mas ele conhece o sabor amargo da perda e ele consegue sentir _agora mesmo_ e, como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Wally diz: "Você não irá me perder".

"Eventualmente, eu irei". E, junto disso, perderá toda razão para lutar. Ele não diz isso.

"Mas se você me perder, eu quero que você se lembre das boas coisas. Construir um mundo em minha imagem, sabe? Alimentar os famintos e resgatar gatos de árvores? Esse tipo de coisa? Não enlouquecer e começar a matar todo mundo?". É a primeira vez, desde o início dessa conversa, que ele faz uma piada e Bruce não consegue evitar rir levemente. Não é nem tão engraçado.

"Eu quero poder fazer isso".

Wally balança sua cabeça, ainda estando centímetros longe de Bruce. No fundo de sua cabeça, Batman está tanto esperando quanto amaldiçoando o momento em que as telas do computador irão começar a bipar atrás deles; um pedido de ajuda. E então ele não se importa mais, porque, rápido como os raios, Wally jogo seus braços em torno de Bruce e está beijando-o de novo e de novo e de novo até ele começar a rir, sem fôlego algum, enquanto o outro está segurando-o, sem querer deixá-lo ir. Nunca. Não quer colocar uma roupa brilhante e ir matar as pessoas; transformar o Coringa em um trabalhador comum, ou fazer Hera Venenosa cortar suas rosas. Ele não quer que o Espantalho seja incapaz de limpar a baba de seu próprio queixo. Ele não é assim. Ele não quer ser assim.

"Então o que é que está te _impedindo_? Se você quer, apenas prometa. Coloque sua mente nisso. _Foque-se_". É entre uma brincadeira e um pedido sério.

E então Bruce se decide.

"Eu prometo que eu nunca irei tão longe". Não é o que Wally queria, mas é o melhor que irá conseguir e ele sabe disso.

E então Wally está beijando-o novamente, e rindo também.

"Você é _o idiota mais teimoso_ que eu já conheci", mas ele não diz isso para valer.

Bruce sorri cinicamente.

"Obviamente você nunca conheceu alguém como você".

Wally vira um soco em Batman, mas ele não tinha a intenção e é muito fácil de desviar. Atrás deles a tela indica um grito por ajuda e Bruce retorna à tela em menos de um segundo. Wally o acompanha e, encarando-o pelo canto do olho, aquilo o atinge de novo.

Não é mais sobre o papai e a mamãe. É sobre Wally West. Não é mais sobre sua dor. É sobre seu amor.

E ele nunca irá deixar que vá além de uniformes cintilantes e um mundo onde Wally West não está _vivo_. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Está tarde. Eu estou cansada. Bruce está meio OOC, mas, lembrando, ele não lida bem com perda e o Bruce de Liga da Justiça é muito mais dócil que o Bruce normal dos quadrinhos. E, é. Eu não me importo muito, funcionou para a minhha história.

Eu tive um bloqueio de escrita tenso, qualquer coisa que eu escrevo agora é algo bom.

Não foi betado, acabou de sair do forno, cheio de erros, provavelmente.

Agora digam0me que vocês amaram mesmo assim xDD

* * *

><p><strong>NT.: **Traduzir era muito mais fácil e divertido antes, quando eu não tinha de manjar das putarias do francês para que isso ocorresse. Essa fanfic é inglês, eu sei, mas as lições da professora ficaram gravadas em minha mente e acabaram me atrapalhando. A demora foi também por causa da preguiça. Enfim.

Essa fanfic é, acima de tudo, extremamente bonita e sensível. A autora tinha certeza de que seu Bruce estava OOC, mas eu discordo. Eu acho que desenvolveu muito bem o Bruce com medo, o Bruce apaixonado, o Bruce _do Flash_. Bruce, não Batman, porque acho que há uma grande diferença entre os dois. Anyway, essa fanfic me chamou a atenção justamente por isso e ela é meio de partir o coração, sabe?

Espero que tenham gostado da tradução. Fiz meu melhor para deixar o mais próximo do original, mas a autora fez muitas repetições de "ele" e tive também alguns problemas ao passar a pontuação da história para uma pontuação coerente do português. Fora isso, nada foi modificado.

A fanfic foi betada por mim, várias vezes. Se mesmo assim eu errei em algum ponto, por favor me avisem e eu irei corrigir. De resto, espero que aproveitem, porque é uma fanfic bonita e, hell, eu realmente gostei de traduzir~

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews são bem-vindas! Eu provavelmente as passarei para o inglês para que a própria autora possa responder a vocês!<strong>


End file.
